Masha 2econd Generation
by hyuns
Summary: Setidaknya, Baekhyun bisa bersikap manis terhadap Chanyeol karena dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyukai dirinya. Tetapi, kenapa si Byun Baekhyun yang cerewet tetap saja menjengkelkan? –Kau mau tidur disini, atau kutiduri disini?– GS/GenderSwitch/SPECIAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun hadir dengan tingkat menyebalkan paling tinggi yang selalu mengganggu hidup Park Chanyeol**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) for Baekhyun**

**Happy reading and enjoy~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Chanyeol, ada kekasihmu datang" Ibunya mengetuk dibalik pintu kamar Chanyeol

Kekasih? Siapa? Memang aku punya? Naksir seseorang saja tidak. Lelaki itu terus saja membatin

Chanyeol meninggalkan gitarnya –dia sedang membuat lirik lagu, lalu beranjak dari sofa kemudian memutar gagang pintu

"Kau tidak pernah bilang punya kekasih semanis Byun Baekhyun" Ibunya tersenyum penuh arti

Jadi Baekhyun yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya?

Mau apa sih anak menyebalkan itu datang pagi pagi?

Tidak bosan selalu mengikuti di sekolah seharian penuh?

Dan sekarang? Dia bahkan tahu dimana rumahnya

Siapa orang yang memberitahunya, sini berhadapan dengan Chanyeol

"Nak, cepat turu. Dia sudah lama menunggu, kasihan kan" Ibunya menyadarkan Chanyeol yang masih melamun

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah

"Ibu ada keperluan di Busan, mungkin sampai malam. Sore ayahmu bisa saja sudah di rumah"

Chanyeol lagi lagi hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu mendoakan Ibunya agar berhati hati diijalan

Kini, impian hari liburnya yang tenang terancam gagal hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun

.

"Hai, Chanyeol-ie"

Mereka hanya berdua dirumah Chanyeol, Ny. Park berpamitan juga dengan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal lebih lama, hitung hitung menemani Chanyeol

–please, Chanyeol sudah kelas tiga SMA

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar

"Ya ampun wajahmu jelek sekali. Tersenyumlah sedikit pada tamu semanis aku" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

Gadis ini pikir lelaki dihadapannya akan mundur teratur, tetapi diluar dugaan malah diam sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Mereka bertatapan dalam jarak dekat, hampir saja menempel jika Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya

"Oke, apa tujuanmu berkunjung kemari, Byun?"

Chanyeol tidak suka basa basi, jadi dia langsung menanyakan perihal kedatangan tidak terduga Baekhyun

"Hanya ingin" Baekhyun ikut melipatkan kedua tangannya

"Kalau begitu pulang saja. Aku sedang sibuk"

Sadis sekali kau Park Chanyeol

"Chanyeol! Ibuku sedang mengamuk dirumah dan kau mengusirku sekarang?"

Baekhyun berteriak sampai sampai Chanyeol dibuat kaget sendiri

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun termasuk anak broken home karena orang tuanya memilih hidup terpisah dan ia kekurangan kasih sayang.

Gadis itu selalu mencari perhatian Chanyeol karena hanya dia yang tahu tentang masalah Baekhyun

Itu saja tidak disengaja saat Chanyeol dipaksa bermain ke rumah Baekhyun –dengan alasan belajar kelompok- dan melihat keadaan rumah yang berantakan dengan umpatan sana sini

Baekhyun tidak menangis, tetapi matanya memerah

Chanyeol ada rasa bersalah sudah mengusirnya

"Duduklah di sofa, jangan macam macam dan ingat, jangan ganggu aku"

Dengan begitu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang tamu

Sendirian! Heol~

.

.

.

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

"Chanyeol!"

Suara lengkingan Baekhyun diluar sana membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol

Tiga kali

Empat kali

Sampai pada ketukan kelima Chanyeol baru membukakan pintu sedikit kasar, Baekhyun terlonjak di tempatnya

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Temani aku menonton, aku takut sendirian ,tahu!"

Gadis ini, kalau meminta gunakan cara manis bisa tidak sih?

Jangan dengan nada memerintah

Chanyeol jadi kesal sendiri, tetapi kaki panjangnya melangkah mendahului Baekhyun

.

Mereka diam menikmati tontonan kartun kesukaan Baekhyun –Masha and The Bear- Ckck~ kekanakan sekali

Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa saat Miskha –nama beruang dalam kartun tersebut- kewalahan mengurusi Masha dengan segala kejahilannya

Chanyeol tidak peduli gadis disebelahnya mau tertawa atau menangis –Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah melihat opsi kedua di diri Baekhyun

Yang penting dia tidak diganggu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup

Tetapi,

"Chanyeol"

Nyatanya seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu Chanyeol

Mungkin karena dia keseringan menonton kartun Masha, jadi sedikit banyak terpengaruhi

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol

"Aku lapar"

Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas siang dan Baekhyun yang kabur dari rumah belum sempat sarapan

"Aku bukan Ibu –oh, maaf. Jangan memasang tampang tidak mengenakan didepanku" Dengus Chanyeol

Lelaki itu melirik Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah menghadapkan wajahnya pada layar tv kembali

Anak ini sensitive sekali jika mendengar kata 'Ibu'

"Byun, kau tidak jadi makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang!" Jawabnya ketus

"Eo benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu"

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak peka sekali. Setidaknya kau memberi makanan kecil pada tamu yang berkunjung"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu bukan kau. Dan kau bukan tamu, kau pengganggu"

"Dasar! Kalau begitu aku akan memasak sendiri" Hampir saja Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya tetapi niat itu dihalangi Chanyeol

"Jangan. Diam disini kalau kau masih ingin hidup"

Chanyeol segera menuju dapur untuk memasak, disini tidak ada makanan instan, hanya ada bahan mentah saja. Mungkin Ibunya lupa memasak karena terburu buru

Lagian Chanyeol juga belum sarapan jadi sekalian saja membuat dua porsi

"Lagi pula siapa juga yang ingin memasak? Merebus air saja aku tak bisa" Gumam Baekhyun di kursinya

.

"Chanyeol, kau membuat apa? Lama sekali"

Chanyeol mendengus, kenapa sih Baekhyun tidak duduk tenang dan tolong jangan mengganggu acara memasaknya

"Omurice?" Baekhyun mengintip dari samping

"Bukan. Ini nasi goreng dibalut telur omelet"

"Sama saja bodoh. Kau hidup di Negara mana sih?"

Huft

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun pasti disalahkan

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menjawab seadanya karena dia sedang fokus memasak "Heum?"

"Kris bilang dia ingin menjadi kekasihku"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan –mari mencampur nasi dengan telur- nya

Hanya sebentar

Kemudian meneruskan dengan tenang

"Kau pasti senang kan ternyata dia memperhatikanmu?"

"Tidak tahu. Hanya saja Kris terlalu popular untuk ukuranku yang seorang murid biasa. Aku merasa tidak pantas"

Tumben Baekhyun merendah

"Kenapa Byun? Kau manis –tolong tidak usah tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu-

–Dan yeah, kau ceria orangnya" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit tidak rela

"Apa itu yang laki laki inginkan dari seorang gadisnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin Kris mendekatiku hanya karena wajahku memikatnya"

Aku tarik kata kata tentang Baekhyun merendah, nyatanya dia terlalu percaya diri

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, "Mungkin dia menginginkan lebih?"

"Contohnya?" Chanyeol menimpali

"Kau tidak lihat dia selalu memandangi tubuhku?"

Lalu ekor mata Chanyeol melirik ke samping, di mana Baekhyun berdiri

"Ku pikir itu wajar karena dia seorang pria, nalurinya muncul"

"Jadi sekarang kau juga seperti Kris?". Lihatlah, Baekhyun terlihat menghakimi Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang dituduh tidak terima "Apanya yang seperti Kris?"

"Nalurimu?"

"Ada apa dengan naluriku?"

"Hoho. Kau tidak ada niatan jahat ,kan padaku saat kita berduaan di dalam ruangan yang sama?"

Tidak,

Sungguh.

Baekhyun ini mengesalkan sekali sih.

Sabar, Chanyeol..

"Apa yang harus ku lihat dari tubuhmu, Byun?"

"Tidak ada" Baekhyun menggeleng

"Ya sudah"

Tetapi dasar Byun Baekhyun ini tidak mau diam anaknya

"Kau yakin?"

"Baek, sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol geram

"Tidak. Aku hanya lapar saja"

"Baik, sekarang duduk dan tunggu di meja makan. Jangan menggangguku karena makanan sebentar lagi masak"

"Siap, terima kasih Chanyeol"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol, tetapi pemilik suara bass itu menggeram

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau menjilat bibirku!"

"Mulutku kering, dari tadi kau tidak memberiku minum"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri ,kan?"

"Ini bukan rumahku, aku tidak enak jika mengambilnya sendiri secara langsung"

Tetapi kenapa kau seenaknya di rumah orang lain?

Chanyeol mulai kesal "Kau kan bisa bilang tadi"

"Tapi kau bilang tidak mau diganggu"

Arrrgg!

Dasar Byun Baekhyun!

Sifatmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan tokoh kartun favoritemu itu

Menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**Hoho~**

**Gue datang lagi, jangan bosan yah~**

**Cerita ini berawal dari gue yang suka nonton si Masha anak menggemaskan dan jailnya naudzubillah~~ **

**Heran deh, kok bisa yah anak sekecil dia bisa bikin pusing semua penduduk sana, apalagi kalo Masha udah ngomong 'Come Play With Me' dan alhasil semuanya pada kabur. Dooh**

**Dan mengalirlah ide untuk membuat fiction dengan cast Baekhyun, tentunya dengan ditemani Chanyeol. Yey! #bukan berarti di sini Baekhyun jadi Masha and Chanyeol jadi Miskha ya.**

**Thanks Masha, mainnya nanti aja ya, hyuns gaada waktu #sok sibuk padahal ngehindar, takut dijailin**

.

**Wassalam, rakjel~~**

**.**


	2. Revenge

**.**

**.**

**SEQUEL**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sering kesal sendiri saat Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu dia

Minggu kemarin Chanyeol masih mentolerir sikap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba mencium bibir –lebih tepatnya menjilat #dia ingin muntah, sungguh

Tetapi karena sekarang gadis mungil menyebalkan itu berkunjung lagi, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dia akan membalaskan dendam padanya sampai benar benar kapok

"Mau apa lagi sekarang –Huh?" Cegah Chanyeol diambang pintu

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu ketus terhadapku. Apa semua tamu diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melengos masuk, padahal belum dipersilahkan empunya

Dasar tamu tidak sopan!

Eo

Chanyeol, dia bukan tamu, tapi pengganggu. Jadi wajar saja jika kelakuannya seperti itu

"Hya! Hya! Hya! Kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang mengarah ke dapur setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kembali. Dan mendapati Ibunya tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol itu

"Hai Baekhyun, kau datang lagi? Kemari, Bibi sedang bereksperimen". Lalu Baekhyun mendekat

"Bibi membuat apa? Oh iya, aku membawa _subak_ (semangka) untuk Bibi".

"Ya ampun, terima kasih banyak. Tidak perlu repot repot saat kesini" Baekhyun terkekeh, menggumam 'Tidak apa'

"Oke, apa yang bisa aku bantu, Bi?"

Chanyeol tiba tiba ikut bergabung

"Wow, Baekhyun. Kau tidak berniat mengacaukan dapur Ibuku 'kan?" Ny. Park yang melihat wajah tertekuk Baekhyun segera membela

"Chanyeol. Kau apa apaan 'sih. Baekhyun 'kan hanya ingin membantu Ibu. Kau seharusnya senang mempunyai kekasih seperti Baekhyun"

"Ibu, dia bukan–––– Baekhyun! jangan menunjukkan wajah memelas seperti itu" bentak Chanyeol keras

"Chanyeol!" Ibunya menyahuti tak kalah keras

Ya ampun, jika Ny. Park sudah berteriak seperti ini pasti tidak akan baik ke depannya. Jadi sebaiknya dia kembali menonton acara bola yang sempat tertunda tadi dan membiarkan Baekhyun berbuat seenaknya

Dengan begini, kemungkinan dia terganggu oleh Baekhyun hanya sedikit

Ya, mungkin sedikit.

.

.

Drrrrrrrrr~~~~~

Chanyeol tersadar begitu mendengar _handphone_nya bergetar

Sial, dia tertidur di sofa.

Siapa 'sih yang iseng menelpon siang bolong begini?

Heh? Byun Baekhyun?

Apa dia masih di sini? Gumam Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa kemudian beranjak ke dapur

Disana dia hanya menemukan Ibunya yang sedang membereskan peralatan, Ny. Park menyadari kehadiran anak itu tetapi hanya diam saat ditanya

"Si pengganggu, maksudku, Baekhyun sudah pulang, Bu?" Chanyeol membuka kulkas, mengambil botol lalu meminumnya

"Chanyeol?"

Ya ampun, suara cempreng itu muncul lagi

Uhukk

Chanyeol tersedak begitu melihat Baekhyun sudah ada di sampingnya

"Hati hati" gadis itu menepuk nepuk pundak Chanyeol

"Awas!" Ujarnya sambil berlalu melewati Baekhyun

"Tunggu" Baekhyun meraih lengan pemuda jangkung di depannya

"Apa lagi?"

Baekhyun nyengir di belakang sana

Hih..Hihi..Hiiihiiihiii –menyeramkan

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol memandangi lengannya yang jadi korban perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab Baekhyun dengan dramatis

"Oops! Aku lupa mencuci tangan. Kau sih buru buru pergi"

Huh, Baekhyun ini tetap saja menyebalkan

Tadi, setelah membantu Ibu Chanyeol mencampur _butter_ dan tepung menggunakan tangan kosong, dia belum membersihkan sisa sisa adonan yang menempel ditangannya.

"Oke, aku tidak peduli tentang kau lupa atau sengaja tidak mencuci tanganmu. Tapi, bisakah untuk tidak menggangguku?"

"Tidak bisa"

"Lalu, ceritakan padaku kenapa?"

"Karena kau orang terbully"

Ibunya terkikik, Chanyeol melihat dari ekor matanya

Ya ampun, dasar!

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pening

.

.

Gadis itu asik berkeliling di kamar Chanyeol, mengomentari setiap benda yang ada di sana

Chanyeol tidak lagi peduli karena dia sedang mengistirahatkan diri di sofa sekarang –menyerah karena Baekhyun susah sekali untuk keluar dari tempat pribadinya

"Gitarmu sangat keren, kau bisa memainkannya 'kan? Tanya Baekhyun sambil memetik asal benda tersebut

Baekhyun, kau meragukan keahlian bermain gitar Chanyeol? Sungguh kau tidak menyesal?

"Wow, kau juga pengoleksi boneka. Ckckckk.. mirip anak perempuan". Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat matanya yang terpejam, dan melanjutkan tiduran di sana

Masa bodoh, mau dikata anak perempuan atau apapun dia tidak peduli

Tiba tiba hening

Di mana Byun Baekhyun yang cerewet itu?

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya, mengintip keberadaan seseorang yang ternyata sedang memegangi –ouh, itu majalah dan membolak balikan isinya

Tuhan, dia bisa ketahuan oleh Baekhyun

"Ya! Kembalikan. Aku belum selesai melihat lihat!" Baaekhyun berteriak sambil menggapai gapai majalah fashion milik Chanyeol

Majalah fashion?

Heung?

Ku kira apaan

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Chanyeol semakin ngotot

Prang!

Tuh, kan

Baekhyun memungut kepingan DVD –yang tadinya terselip di majalah kemudian jatuh- lalu tiba tiba keningnya mengkerut

Mereka berdua saling melempar tatap dalam diam, Chanyeol mulai mencurigakan dan Baekhyun siap menginterogasi

"Kau menonton tontonan dewasa?"

"Bukan punyaku, Jongin yang menaruhnya di sana"

"Tapi kau mungkin sudah menontonnya, walaupun tidak sampai selesai"

"Baekhyun, sungguh. Aku –"

Kenapa aku harus membela diri di depan Baekhyun? Batin Chanyeol

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Sekarang keluarlah"

"Begitu saja marah. Aku tidak melarang kau untuk menonton apapun. Lagi pula kau sudah cukup dewasa. Hanya bertanya saja, memang tidak boleh? "

Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur akan pengertian Baekhyun

Lelaki itu tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun yang dikenalnya bukanlah seseorang yang suka membicarakan orang lain dibelakang mereka, walaupun kenyataannya dia sangat menyebalkan

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku tidak percaya bisa menemukan benda ini di laci meja belajarmu" Baekhyun menggantungkan sebuah benda yang kelihatannya lentur dan sedikit lembek berukuran kecil

Iya, kan, Dia memang menyebalkan

"Kau, sering memakai kondom? Wow, amazing. Atau ini juga termasuk milik Jongin?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau jangan salah paham"

Huft, Chanyeol benci harus mengakui ini

"Aku memang memilikinya, tapi aku belum pernah mencoba sekalipun"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, tidak percaya "Sekalipun?"

"Ya" Jawabnya cepat

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm"

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang

"Karena..."

"Karena kau tidak berani" Sergah Baekhyun

"Bukan. Sembarangan kau" Elak Chanyeol

"Lalu?"

Eummm..

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka, Baek.."

Baekhyun menjadi bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya...denganmu. Tapi…"

Baekhyun segera memotong kalimat lelaki yang sekarang tidak waras itu

"Chanyeol! diam ditempat! Jika kau berani mendekat, tewas kau!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati, dia berhasil mengerjai balik si menyebalkan Byun Baekhyun

Rasakan!

"Ini kukembalikan" Baekhyun melempar ke arah Chanyeol yang secara reflesk menerimanya dengan tepat

"Huwa…" Lalu Baekhyun lari dari sana tanpa berpamitan dengan Ny. Park

Park Chanyeol di kamarnya hanya tertawa terbahak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**Haghaghag. Gajelas ini mah**

**Oke deh, yang penting Chanyeol berhasil balas dendam ke Baekhyun walopun dengan cara yang ngga elit banget, sumpahhhh!**

**P.S : Ini siapa yang kemarin minta sequel, hayoooo. Udah gue bikinin nih. Tapi maaf kalo ngga sesuai apa yang ada dipikiran kalian, gue kan cuma manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna~~**

**.**

**Bye**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


	3. Pervert!

**.**

**.**

**SEQUEL**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sudah bersiap menuju sekolah menggunakan bus khusus. Di perjalanan, dia melihat Baekhyun sedang menunggu jemputan dengan tas dipunggungnya.

Seketika ingatan akan raut ketakutan Baekhyun kemarin mengiang diotaknya. Kemudian dia tersenyum, lalu menahan tawa.

"Hai Baekhyun" Sapa Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah menaiki bus dan duduk di kursi kosong disebelahnya –karena dari awal Baekhyun yang meminta

"Menyenangkan bisa melihatmu tertawa seperti orang gila di pagi hari" Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun yang sedikit menyakitkan itu

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau tidak bermimpi tentangku 'kan?"

"Kuperingatkan, jangan macam macam padaku" Ancamnya tegas

"Kau benar benar memimpikanku 'yah? Apa yang aku lakukan dimimpimu?" Pria itu tertawa puas

"Kau sedang mencuci baju di sungai"

"Eiii, yang benar? Kenapa kau gugup begini, hmm?" Chanyeol menusuk nusuk pipi berisi Baekhyun, si empunya menampik

"Tidak kok. Gugup bagaimana?"

"Sungguh, kau masih percaya kalau aku akan melakukan 'itu' padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu naluri seorang pria yang sudah tumbuh dewasa sepertimu"

"Memangnya kau belum tumbuh dewasa? Kita berada di usia yang sama jika kau tidak lupa"

"Tetapi kebanyakan pria akan lebih membahayakan jika sedang melakukan 'itu"

"Dan tiba tiba wanita menjadi agresif. Roarrrr" Kedua tangan Chanyeol membuat gerakan seperti singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Mendadak Baekhyun bergidik ngeri

Kemudian, terdengar suara dari depan tempat duduk mereka "Apa yang kalian maksudkan tentang 'itu'? Eo, apa jangan jangan. Ya ampun~"

"Tidak, Luhan. Jangan salah paham. Chanyeol memang suka ngelantur saat bicara, mungkin dia banyak pikiran. Iya 'kan Chanyeol? Sini kubantu agar pikiranmu tenang" Ucap Baekhyun sembari memukul kepala Chanyeol sadis

Chanyeol si korban Baekhyun hanya meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang tiba tiba terasa nyeri

Sial! main pukul saja bocah ini. Untung dia perempuan

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol ketika Luhan sudah duduk diposisi semula, lalu menangkupkan kedua telapaknya seperti memohon tanpa bersuara

"Tidak kumaafkan!" Jawab Chanyeol sinis

"Ya sudah. Lagipula aku sengaja memukulmu tadi" Jawabnya tak kalah ketus

Aishh

Heol!

.

"Chanyeol, aku lapar~" Baekhyun membalikkan duduknya ke belakang, menghadap Chanyeol, sambil memainkan ujung kukunya

"Kantin ada di sebelah kanan ujung koridor, kalau kau tidak tahu jalan" Ujarnya cuek, dia masih kesal karena kejadian di bus beberapa jam yang lalu

"Berjalan sendirian? Tega sekali kau pada temanmu yang manis ini. Huhu"

"Baekhyun yang manis, aku sedang sibuk. Jadi jangan ganggu aku. Oke?" Chanyeol masih sibuk mencatat, tanpa berniat melihat Baekhyun

"Tidak!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat manik Baekhyun

"Kalau mau istirahat kedua saja"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak boleh telat makan. Kalau aku mati bagaimana?"

Arrrgggg

Kenapa Baekhyun selalu merepotkan 'sih? Hatinya membatin

Tiba tiba seseorang melewati meja Chanyeol

"Jongdae, kau mau ke kantin 'kan? Baekhyun bilang dia baru saja memenangkan undian dan ingin mentraktir makan"

"Ahh, benarkah? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja" Chanyeol meyakinkan

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Jongdae mulai bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Aku akan menyusul, kalian duluan saja"

Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol tidak percaya, dia 'kan tidak akrab dengan orang lain selain Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa dia makan bersama si anak bandel Jongdae? Dan apa apaan mentraktir? Dasar Chanyeol gila!

.

"Baekhyun~~" Chanyeol berbisik dari bangkunya sambil mengarahkan pencilnya ke depan, mendorong dorong benda keras itu dipunggung Baekhyun

Gadis itu menoleh sedikit, menjawab dengan nada kesal setelah Chanyeol mengabaikannya saat istirahat pertama "Apa?"

"Ya ampun, sensitif sekali. Kau tidak sedang marah 'kan padaku?" Suaranya mengecil

Baekhyun mendengus "Tidak"

"Jangan bohong"

"Jika kau bertanya lagi, aku akan bilang pada semua orang bahwa kau menyimpan benda, err...'itu' di kamarmu"

"Wow, kenapa kau harus membicarakan sesuatu yang privasi di sini?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan"

Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan, Baekhyun! Chanyeol membatin, tapi dia jadi punya ide untuk mengerjai Baekhyun lagi

"Kau mau tahu berapa uang yang harus kukeluarkan untuk membeli satunya?" Ujarnya masih berbisik

"Tidak, terima kasih" Lalu kembali lagi menyimak pelajaran. Chanyeol pantang menyerah, dia berbisik lagi

"Baik, akan kusebutkan, tapi kau tidak perlu terkejut"

Baekhyun memundurkan badannya, enggan melihat kebelakang tapi masih menanggapi omongan Chanyeol

"Ada yang lebih tidak penting daripada membahas ini?"

"Ada. Kau mau 'bermain' denganku tidak? Kita bisa menikmatinya bersama sama" Chanyeol sudah siap jika Baekhyun memukulnya dengan buku, tetapi nyatanya dia hanya mendapat tatapan tajam saja

"Tidak!"

"Sebenarnya kau mau, tapi malu 'kan?"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Tinggal jawab iya saja susah sekali"

"Jangan bertanya kalau jawaban yang ada hanya iya"

"Itu artinya kau tidak menolak"

"Tidak setuju"

"Setuju saja lah"

"Kenapa kau memaksa?"

"Baekhyun cerewet, kenapa kau menyebalkan 'sih?"

"Aku tidak menyebalkan Chanyeol!"

Tuh, kan. Baekhyun ini tidak mau dibilang menyebalkan padahal dia sangat usil dan suka menjahili Chanyeol

"Aishhh, sungguh. Aku bisa stres mengajakmu bicara" Dia mulai frustasi

"Aku juga pusing menghadapi pria mesum macam kau!"

Pletakkk

Plukk

Auuuh

Sial, sakitttt

Penghapus dari depan kelas sukses mendarat di meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mr. Shin memandangi mereka dengan aura menakutkan

"Mr, dengarkan saya dulu. Chanyeol yang memulai"

"Tidak, Mr. Dia saja yang tidak langsung menjawab iya"

"Tapi pertanyaan dia menyesatkan"

Heung? Seluruh isi kelas ikut memandangi mereka dengan curiga. Memang apa yang telah mereka bicarakan tadi?

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda, Mr. Shin"

"Dilarang bercanda di kelas. Kalian berdua, silahkan kerjakan tugas diluar. Se-ka-rang!"

Ya ampun.

Tugas dari Mr. Shin 'yah? Yang tebalnya seperti novel karangan Damien Dematra itu?

Huft

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun termasuk tipe anak yang tidak bisa diam, dan tidak tahan dengan kebisuan. Jadi walaupun tadi Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan, dia tetap akan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Chanyeol"

"Tidak sekarang, Baekhyun. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar" Chanyeol kesal, kenapa setiap kali dia berniat mengerjai balik Baekhyun, dia sendiri yang terkena akibatnya?

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucapnya bangga. Dia memang cepat dalam menulis, dan juga berbicara

"Ya sudah sana keluar"

"Untuk apa? Aku 'kan sedang dihukum"

"Terserah, tapi jangan menggangguku lagi" Chanyeol masih fokus pada lembaran kertas

"Chanyeol~" Panggil Baekhyun

Lelaki di depannya hanya diam, malas menanggapi. Kemudian terdengar suara lagi

"Chanyeol_ah_~~"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat ekspresi imut menghadap keluar –mereka duduk di dekat jendela

"Chanyeol_iie_~~~"

Chu–pp

Baekhyun melotot begitu Chanyeol melepas dagunya

"Sial, kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Karena kau berisik"

"Tapi tidak begini caranya"

"Kenapa? Kau juga pernah melakukan ini padaku seminggu yang lalu"

"Tapi kau curang!"

"Curang bagaimana? Kenapa kita tidak membuat ini menjadi impas?"

"Aku kan tidak sungguh sungguh melakukannya, hanya bercanda saja. Kau jangan salah mengartikan"

"Berarti kau selalu melakukannya jika sedang bercanda dengan orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku –aku..." Dia harus mengatakan apa sekarang? Ciuman pertamanya saja kemarin saat di rumah Chanyeol

"Kemarin kau menjilat bibirku kan? Ayo, kita lakukan lagi dengan sungguh sungguh kalau begitu"

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya sudah berada di belakang leher gadis itu. Baekhyun memberontak, mendorong tubuh lelaki dihadapannya. Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu, menyisakan tatapan Baekhyun yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu munundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

Suasana kembali sunyi sepi

Chanyeol ambruk di atas meja, bingung dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya tak terkendali sejak Baekhyun berani menciumnya?

Dia tidak bilang bahwa ia sedang tertarik pada gadis menyebalkan itu 'kan?

Arrrggggg

Jangan sampaiiiiiiiiiiii

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**Cieee~~~~**

**Yang habis dicium, cieee #lirik Baekhyun**

**Cieeeee #keselek *rasain lo hyuns**

**Kok kesannya makin kesini makin garing yah? Iya gak sih? Ah, taulah. Pusing**

**O iya readers tersayang #cie lagi# gue ada permintaan #banyak maunya#. Yang mau review tolong tulis bagian mana yang menurut kalian itu menarik dan paling seru di fanfic ini, apa aja deh yang paling kalian inget juga gapapa. Buat koreksi sama masukan aja maksudnya. **

**Gue mau minta maap ****karena gue nggak bikin ****eNCeh buat **yang kemarin request, gue masih polossss Kaka #aslinya gk bakat nulis rate-M, padahal sering baca, ehhhh

**Dan yang minta di crear-in konflik orangtuanya Baekhyun, juga gk gue kabulin #gue emang banyak salah, maapin gueeeeh *mewek bareng D.O**

**P.S : Ada lagi kesalahan yang belum gue sebutin di atas? #banyakkkkk**

**Spesial thanks for : Choi Hyun Young, nadyadwiandini10, miss leeanna, maknaelovers, DiraLeeXiOh, BLUEFIRE0805, septhaca, chanbaekjjang, baekkiepyon, Babby Byunie, Cactus93, Roxanne Jung, exoel, meryleonahizhiz, shallow lin, CussonsBaekBy, Guest, guest15, byunggggg, baeksounds, PrincePink #kalian biasa diluar~~~~ eh, salah, maksudnya, kalian luar biasa...**

**.**

**Oke, bye!**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


	4. Forgive Me

**.**

**.**

**SEQUEL**

**.**

**.**

Hari Kamis, yang cerah. Disandingkan bersama wajah Chanyeol yang tampak kusut

Perlu diakui, dua hal diatas tidak cocok sama sekali!

Terhitung lewat dua hari Chanyeol resmi dinyatakan bebas menjadi korban keisengan seorang Byun Baekhyun –itu merupakan hari luar biasa sedunia yang pernah Chanyeol lalui sejak ia kenal dengan Baekhyun

Boleh berbicara tentang kebenaran?

Sejujurnya yang paling jujur, dia merindukan Baekhyun

–Sedikit 'sih

Mungkin,..

Rindu dengan tawa khas yang terdengar menyebalkan itu.

Rindu dengan tingkahnya yang seperti cacing kepanasan karena tidak bisa diam dan berhenti mengomel saat bersamanya.

Rindu dengan sikap manis Baekhyun yang muncul tiba tiba ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Rindu dengan–

–Eh, tunggu. Jangan bilang Chanyeol benar benar naksir dengan Yang Mulia Ratu Jahil macam Byun Baekhyun?

Yang Mulia Ratu Jahil?

Panggilan macam apa itu? Kkkkk~~

Ah, lupakan, Chanyeol saja sempat gelisah saat Baekhyun tidak mau bicara lagi padanya dan selalu menghindar.

Huft–

Ia mendengus –sendirian walaupun masih banyak murid berseliweran di kelas. Lalu menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

Kemudian ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian

Dibalik jendela sana, Baekhyun bersama Sehun –temannya namun beda kelas- sedang asyik mengobrol, dan dia mendapati Byun Baekhyun sedang tersenyum malu malu

Heol!

.

.

Esok harinya, Baekhyun datang dengan mood yang sangat baik. Mukanya cerah ceria bagai bunga matahari baru bermekaran –Oke, ini kalimat yang berlebihan

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mengerjakan buku paket untuk mengisi waktu luang sebelum bel masuk berdenting

"Pagi, Park" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol sembari menaik turunkan alisnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pura pura melirik malas

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak berangkat dengan jemputan bus khusus –omong omong

"Wajahmu jelek saat memerah"

"Memang kelihatan?" Baekhyun memegangi kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum, mukanya bersemu

"Jelas sekali malah"

"Hehe..Kau tahu tidak? Seseorang bilang aku sangat cantik"

Tadinya, Chanyeol ingin bilang 'Kau itu manis, Baekhyun', tapi yang keluar malah kalimat nista seperti –

"–Siapa yang sudah berkata bohong padamu?"

Dan pertempuran dimulai!

"Jahat sekali. Kalau tidak suka diam saja"

"Kau yang mengajakku bicara"

"Ish, dasar!"

Suasana kelas mulai ramai dipenuhi murid yang baru datang, sedangkan mereka berdua sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun berbalik setelah ia meletakkan segala peralatannya di meja

"Heum?"

"Kau berteman akrab dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak"

"Dia bilang begitu padaku"

"Sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku 'kan hanya memastikan, jutek sekali"

Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil buku lain di tas menghentikan pergerakannya, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut, untuk sekian detik Chanyeol terpesona akan keimutan gadis itu

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Tidak jadi, tidak menarik lagi"

"Ishh! Aku kan belum mengatakan apapun"

"Jika kau ingin bilang bahwa dia sangat tampan seperti vampir, aku tidak mau dengar"

"Itu salah satunya. Tapi selain tampan, dia juga sangat baik" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, terdengar girang dan penuh semangat

"Oh 'ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun

"He'em, dia menolongku saat berada di gudang sore hari"

Nah, untuk kasus ini, Chanyeol baru merasa penasaran

"Kenapa kau disana?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Hari Senin, kau tidak ingat? Setelah kau –ehm, menciumku… kau menyuruhku menunggu di gudang dengan suratmu yang tidak jelas itu. Kau bilang ingin meminta maaf. Aku menunggumu hampir satu jam tapi yang kudapati hanya Kris disana. Dia hampir saja berbuat jahat padaku dan Sehun datang menolong. Kau sengaja mengerjaiku 'yah?" Maki Baekhyun dengan segala umpatannya

Sungguh, mereka akan bersekolah atau tawuran 'sih?

"Baekhyun, dengar. Aku tidak pernah menuliskan apapun untukmu. Mungkin saja Kris yang ingin menemuimu dan memanfaatkan namaku di kertasnya"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Sekarang 'kan kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih marah padaku?"

"Karena kau menjengkelkan!"

"Please, Baekhyun. Kau lebih menjengkelkan"

Tuhanku~

Sekarang siapa yang menjengkelkan disini? Jawaban paling tepat adalah mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja

"Baekhyun"

"Ada apa lagi? Kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku cerewet padahal kau sendiri sering membuatku kesal?"

Ya ampun, Chanyeol baru saja ingin meminta maaf karena sudah berani mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun, tapi sudah kena semprot duluan

"Kau selalu membuatku emosi, Baekhyun"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya? Masalahnya adalah kenapa kau hanya diam saat kucium?"

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol salah bicara. Tapi ya sudahlah, gadis itu juga terlanjur menanggapi

"Kau melakukannya tiba tiba, aku 'kan terkejut. Untung tanganku bisa terkendali. Jika tidak, kau sudah kena tampar"

"Jadi aku harus bilang dulu jika ingin menciummu?"

"Iya! Eh, bukan begitu maksudku. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu salah paham"

"Kenapa bisa salah paham? Bukannya kau juga iseng menciumku Minggu lalu? Jadi anggaplah kejadian kemarin adalah sebuah lelucon"

"Heung? Kau bilang lelucon?"

"Lalu apa yang lebih pantas selain menyebutkan itu?"

"Chanyeol, jangan membahas hal ini lagi, kepalaku pusing" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, tetapi ketika dirinya sudah mencapai pintu, bel masuk berbunyi

Sial!

Gadis itu merutuk dan kembali lagi ke mejanya karena Mr. Shin terlihat sedang menuju kelas

Chanyeol di mejanya hanya menahan tawa

.

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi kiri Chanyeol, mereka sedang menunggu bus untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tadinya, Sehun sudah menawarkan Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama, namun ketika melihat raut muka Chanyeol yang kurang mengenakkan, Baekhyun menolak secara halus

"Baekhyun"

"Iya?"

"Ka –u…menyukai Sehun?"

Baekhyun sudah malas sekali menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang satu ini.

Memangnya Chanyeol tidak tahu 'yah perasaan dia yang sebenarnya? Apa anak itu kurang peka saat dia dengan jelas memilih Chanyeol daripada Sehun untuk menemaninya pulang?

Huft

"Tidak tahu!" Baekhyun menggaruk garuk tasnya, kurang kerjaan sekali!

Dasar gila -_-

"Begitu, 'yah?"

Chanyeol merasa, akhir akhir ini mereka selalu canggung jika bertemu. Lalu dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ehm, Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf" Suara bassnya membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun

"Untuk?"

"Eumm.."

"Katakan kenapa kau meminta maaf"

"Dasar berisik. Pelankan suaramu" Chanyeol mengusak usak rambut Baekhyun, membuatnya jadi berantakan. Si korban segera menampik

"Aish, sungguh. Kau belum pernah kena pukul atlet hapkido 'yah?"

"Kalau merasakan bibirnya, aku pernah" Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun, sengaja menggodanya

"Hya!" Belum sempat tangan Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol, lelaki itu dengan sigap memegangi lengan gadis disampingnya

"Oke, aku meminta maaf untuk kejadian hari Senin, dan.."

"Dan apa lagi? Jangan jangan kau membuat kesalahan yang tidak aku ketahui?"

"Iya. Aku minta maaf, karena sudah lancang menyukaimu"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya karena tangan Baekhyun tiba tiba melemah

"Kau tahu? Semalam setelah aku memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan, aku mendapat mimpi aneh"

Ah, dasar Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedang bicara serius malah dia curhat sendiri

"Memang kau berdoa untuk apa?" Chanyeol berujar sewot

"Aku berdoa, untuk ditunjukkan siapa orang yang benar benar aku sayangi"

"And then?"

Jangan bilang dia adalah Oh Sehun?

"Kau muncul dimimpiku. Itu terlihat aneh bagiku" Gadis itu menjawab penuh kebingungan, Chanyeol diam diam tersenyum

"Aneh bagaimana? Eh, Baekhyun, busnya datang"

Gadis itu masih diam, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Hei, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengoyang goyangkan lengan Baekhyun

Ya ampun, anak ini harus disadarkan dengan cara apa lagi 'sih?

"Baekhyun, kau mau menginap di halte 'yah? Ya sudah aku tinggal"

Baekhyun baru tersadar, kalap sendiri

"Jangan! Tidak sabaran sekali"

"Ya sudah cepat naik, busnya –"

Chup

Arrgggggg!

Dasar Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu malu! Di tempat umum malah mencium orang

"Hya! Awas kau! Tunggu pembalasanku Minggu nanti!"

Apa ini sebuah undangan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol? Ah, sepertinya begitu. Yey. Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**Oke fix, ini sequel terakhir persembahan dari gue, iya gue...**

**Hyuns mau minta maaf kalo ada yang kurang puas sama sequel ****Masha Second Generation dan tetek bengeknya **#bow

**Mungkin kalian udah mulai bosen sama cerita mereka berdua yang tiap harinya cuma berantem mele -_- . Yang satu cerewet plus ngeselin, satu lagi orangnya ngga mau ngalahan tapi tetep tabah ngadepin Byun Baek #pusing**

**Tapi akhirnya mereka ngakuin perasaan masing masing kok #Ehm..cieee**

**Untuk readers tersayang #cie dulu ah# yang masih bingung, bisa tanyain langsung di review, atau PM. Gue balesin satu persatu kok #Eaaa**

**Oh iya, jangan lupa ya kalau mau review tulis bagian mana yang jadi favorite kalian, atau dialog yang menarik, atau apa aja deh yang seru di fanfic ini**

**Spesial (****pake telor)**** thanks for : DiraLeeXiOh, maknaelovers, Roxanne Jung, chanbaekjjang, PURPLE-KIMlee, exoel, sogogidobi92, CussonsBaekBy, shallow lin, Park Changyi, septhaca, Cactus93, PrincePink, Hanbyeol267, Parkbaekyoda, baeksounds, nami, Guest, BLUEFIRE0805 **

**.**

**C U egen (?)**

**.**

**Oke, bye!**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


	5. Dating

**.**

**.**

**.**

******=********SPECIAL CHAPTER**=

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu sore, dikediaman Mr. Park

**.::.**

Chanyeol sedang berbaring dikamar, sendirian. Orangtuanya bilang mereka akan berkencan

Berkencan? Yang benar saja? Dan meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini tanpa satu orangpun?

Ya ampun

.

.

Ting tong~

**.**

Bel rumah menyadarkan Chanyeol yang baru saja akan terlelap

Chanyeol pikir itu Ibunya

Tetapi, kenapa Ibunya memencet bel?

Bukannya beliau membawa kunci rumah sendiri?

Atau jangan jangan…

Kebanyakan berfikir membuat lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya saat dia dengan tidak sadar sudah melewati ruang tamu

Oke

Jika itu Baekhyun. Berarti malam ini dia akan sial. Jika bukan, dia bersumpah akan mencium Baekhyun sebagai tanda terima kasih karena tidak berkunjung dan mengganggunya

Cklek~

"Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, terbengong ditempat

"Ada kiriman dari Mrs. Park untuk Anda" Pria bertopi itu menyerahkan bungkusan plastik kepada Chanyeol lalu segera pergi menyisakan dirinya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu

Heol, bagaimana ini? Apa memang dia harus mencium Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun datang kerumahnya sekarang?

Kring~

Dering telephon rumah memecah kesunyian. Chanyeol setengah berlari menuju ruang tamu, melupakan pintunya yang belum terkunci

"Hallo?"

"Chanyeol, Ibu mendapat kabar bahwa penyakit Kakekmu kambuh lagi. Jadi kita tidak bisa pulang cepat malam ini. Tapi Ibu sudah memesan makanan untukmu. Apa sudah sampai?"

Chanyeol mengiyakan. Dihatinya membatin,

'Aku seperti anak TK saja yang tidak bisa order makanan sendiri, ck~'

"Terima kasih, Bu. Hati hati. Salam untuk Kakek juga, semoga lekas sembuh"

Piip

Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun sedang tertawa mengejek dirinya

Hih, mengerikan!

**.**

**.**

Blitsssz…

Lampu diseluruh ruangan padam, Chanyeol yang sedang makan di dapur hanya terdiam

Oh Tuhan~

Kenapa dirinya sial bahkan ketika Baekhyun tidak ada di dekatnya?

Chanyeol beranjak dan berniat mengambil senter, tetapi suara pencetan bel terdengar lagi

"Sebentar" Teriaknya

Bel berbunyi beberapa kali, membuat Chanyeol tersandung meja, dia sempat menabrak tembok malah

"Gelap sekali"

Ketika Chanyeol hampir mencapai knop pintu, benda itu terbuka sendiri dari luar

"Nggg.. Baekhyun?"

Blitsssz…

Lampunya menyala dan Baekhyun menjerit sembari menutupi mata

"Huwa~ Dimana kau membuang bajumu?"

Seolah baru tersadar, Chanyeol melirik kebawah

Oops~

–Dia tidak memakai kaos, hanya boxer yang menempel dipinggangnya

"Sorry, kulepas tadi, di sini panas"

"Cepat pakai lagi!"

"Iya, dasar cerewet"

"Hei, kau meninggalkanku disini?" Baekhyun mengintip disela jarinya begitu melihat Chanyeol melangkah ke dalam

Lelaki itu berbalik, membuat Baekhyun menutup kembali matanya sampai rapat

"Memang kau tidak ingin masuk?"

Ish! Jutek sekali

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menonton tv karena dia sendiri bingung akan melakukan apa

–Memang dia akan melakukan apa? Apa pemikiran Chanyeol terdengar ambigu? Sepertinya begitu

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu rumahku?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa

"Aku? Pintunya tidak terkunci, aku pikir kau memang sengaja melakukannya untukku" Baekhyun mulai memungut kacang almond yang tersedia di sana

"Kusarankan untuk kurangi rasa percaya dirimu yang sudah berlebihan itu"

"Saranmu bagus, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya"

"Terserah kau"

Heum, mulai lagi mereka

"Memang harus terserahku, dan aku haus –omong omong"

"Ambil sendiri"

"Aku malas"

"Bilang saja takut"

"Terserahku 'kan? Ya sudah, aku minta minum"

"Siapa yang haus di sini?"

"Aku?"

"Ya sudah, berarti ambil sendiri"

"Tapi aku tamunya"

"Oke, bicaralah dengan tv. Aku malas meladenimu" Chanyeol pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa segelas air penuh

"Banyak sekali"

"Untuk persediaan"

"Tapi tidak harus sebanyak ini. Aish"

"Kau ini kebanyakan protes jadi bocah. Ini!"

Chanyeol menyodorkan dengan sedikit kasar, dan otomatis sebagian isinya jatuh mengenai sweater di bagian dada Baekhyun

"Ya ampun, Park Chanyeol~" Baekhyun memekik geram, Chanyeol hanya nyengir tak berdosa

**.::.**

10 : 13 PM

Entah betah atau bagaimana, intinya Baekhyun masih berada dirumah Park Chanyeol

Dan entah sejak kapan, kepalanya sudah menyandar di bahu lelaki tinggi ini

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin protes, tetapi setelah melihat raut lelah Baekhyun, dia membiarkannya

"Kalau mengantuk pulang saja"

"Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol"

"Kau mau tidur disini, atau kutiduri disini?"

"Heung? Dasar mesum" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, si empunya pura pura meringis dramatis

Augh~

"Kenapa kau berkunjung malam hari?"

"Memang tidak boleh?" Jawabnya sambil memainkan kuku ditelapak Chanyeol

"Kurang sopan saja menurutku"

"Ku kira kau akan ke rumahku jadi aku tidak ke sini"

Ya ampun, jadi Baekhyun berharap seperti itu?

"Biasanya juga kau datang, kenapa aku harus kerumahmu?"

"Itu kan biasanya"

"Memang sekarang tidak biasa?"

"Aish, pertanyaanmu seputar itu itu terus" Baekhyun menegakkan badannya, tangannya ia lipatkan

"Karena kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Bukannya sudah jelas kedatanganku kesini untuk apa?"

"Menggangguku 'kan?"

"Terserah. Berpikirlah seperti apa yang ada di otak cerdasmu itu"

"Begitu saja marah" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan mencolek dagunya.

"Dimana kau meletakkan tanganmu, Park Chanyeol?"

"Di sini?" Chanyeol mengelusnya dengan ibu jari

"Singkirkan dari sana"

"Eu hm.." Lalu menggeleng

"Hoho..nyalimu besar juga. Mau kuten–"

Chup~

"–dang?"

Cukup lama Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun tanpa bergerak secuilpun

"Kau ingat ucapan terakhirku saat di halte kemarin?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun menyebabkan nafas mereka beradu

Baekhyun mengingat ingat, cukup lama

"Tentang pembalasan?"

"Iya, boleh menghukummu sekarang?"

"Katakan apa salahku" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun

"Ada banyak, sebenarnya" Dengan tenang, tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk Baekhyun

Chup

–Mengecup lagi

"Salah satunya?" Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menyatukan bibir mereka

Clap~

Menghisapnya perlahan lahan

"Paling kuingat, dan hampir setiap hari terjadi. Kau.. mendesah dimimpiku"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol saat lelaki itu memperdalam tautannya

Clap~ Clap~

Baekhyun kewalahan menerima serangan Chanyeol yang kini berpindah ke lehernya

"Ngggh~"

"Lihat, kau bahkan sudah mendesah sebelum kutiduri"

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kalimatnya lagi

Sial!

Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi beringas seperti ini? Dan kenapa dia membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai kontrol atas dirinya?

"Aaakhh~" Baekhyun meringis kala tangan nakal Chanyeol tidak sengaja menekan area depan dada Baekhyun

"Maaf. Aku berubah tak terkendali"

"Huahh..Hhah..Hhah., kau gila, Park"

Byun Baekhyun masih mengatur nafas sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandanginya

"Kau tahu? Kencan ini sudah melewati batas waktu normal. Akan berbahaya jika kita terus terusan berada di ruangan yang sama untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ingat, jangan berkeliaran setelah ini. Mengerti?" Ujar Chanyeol setelahnya mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun lalu membubuhi sebuah kecupan singkat disana

Ya ampun, jadi ini kencan?

Berdiam diri di rumah disebut kencan?

Heol~~

Park Chanyeol, setidaknya kau mengajak kekasihmu pergi menonton atau makan di luar

Oh, Byun Baekhyun yang malang

**.::.**

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau aku menginap disini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Chanyeol muncul dari kamar dan sedang bersiap memakai jaket

"Dan berakhir dengan telanjang bersama di ranjangku? Tidak, sayang~"

"Aku janji tidak akan membuka bajumu"

"Tapi aku tidak janji untuk tidak membuka pakaianmu"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan

Baiklah, sepertinya pembicaraan tidak wajar mereka tidak patut didengar

.

.

.

"Oke, aku sudah lelah jadi antarkan aku pulang"

"Memang kau habis melakukan apa?"

"Hya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: END :.**

**.**

**Yup, karena banyak permintaan #sebenernya bukan banyak, cuma ada beberapa dari special readers *cie special, maka hyuns bikinin ****Special Chapter-nya**

******Hayo siapa yang request ini?**

******Gimana? Sudah cukupkah? Maaf yah, kurang bagus**

******Silahkan tulis part mana yang menurut kalian menarik atau apapun itu**

******Kolom Spesial thanks tertuju pada #ceilehh, gaya gue**

******CussonsBaekBy, Kim Bo Mi, exoel, baeksounds, Squid Hunnie, miss leeanna, Cactus93, Parkbaekyoda, chanbaekjjang, baekkiepyon, nami, sogogidobi92, DiraLeeXiOh, BLUEFIRE0805, rilllkuma baek, septhaca, DragoNamex260686, PrincePink, maknaelovers, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**

**Dan thanks juga buat para readers yang udah follow, favorite-in, atau sekedar numpang lewat doang di karya gue yang 'amberegul emeseyu… bahrelway… bahrelway acak adul' beginian #gue emang lebay tapi, pliseeee jangan pada muntah -_- **

**And then..**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


End file.
